


Pulling Me Apart at The Seems

by orphan_account



Category: overwatch
Genre: (only a little bit, Angst, F/M, Fatherhood, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Jack Morrison/f!reader, M/M, Marriage, Motherhood, NSFW, Smut, Soldier: 76/Reader - Freeform, This might be slow to update at first but I'll do my best :), Violence, daddy 76, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were happy in your lovely home, but you felt as though something was off, in just the smallest ways. Faint sounds or new sights that felt familiar, even if you'd never experienced them before. But that feel of something amiss was slowly growing. Six years in this town, and suddenly it all goes south. The people you thought you knew aren't who they say and this stranger in blue says he's your lover. The life you thought you knew, is one very big lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_King_In_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_In_Yellow/gifts).



> Yo, thanks for taking the time folks! However is like o say that this will update slowly, between school, work, and life in general, and I can't swear that I'll finish this. But! I will get AT LEAST five chapter before I decide to end it or cut it off.
> 
> I have no co-authors and no editors so I apologize for errors. Please feel free to point them out (kindly is appreciated) or if you'd like to join me, any and all offers to co-author and/or edit/beta read will be seriously considered if not accepted on the spot.
> 
> (I'm shit with paragraphs I'm sorry)

You were happy. A lovely home in a nice neighborhood, a sweet little boy, fabulous friends and neighbors, even a great job that you enjoyed. You were happy with your life, but something felt like it was missing. Just this quiet little voice in the farthest corner of your mind. You figured it was just the wish that Jack, your son, could have more of a father figure than just your guy friend Ron. You and Ron weren't together, but he was always around and was happy to be there for you and your boy.

The car rumbled quietly as you pulled into the drive way of your three bedroom home, Jack blabbering in the back about everything he did at daycare. It was endearing, listening to his excitement. As you pulled the bubbly child from the car with his backpack, you couldn't help but smile, and it seemed to encourage Jack's near unintelligible chatter.

"There were these blocks and and I built this HUGE tower and then I made it fall over and it was everywhere and then Mack started building it again and..." His run on sentences and incredible story telling had you grinning.

God he was cute.

You made it to the porch with him at your heels and you didn't think much of the unlocked door, assuming Ron had come over. He sometimes beat you home and made snacks for you and Jack once you got back, the sweet surprises almost unfailingly making Jack beam. Ron made amazing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, better than yours apparently, if Jack's reaction had anything to say about it. You left Jack's pack hanging up on the coat rack next to the door, ushering him into the kitchen where Ron was inevitably waiting. 

The T.V. in the living room was on, quietly projecting the weather forecast for the next week and you heard Jack squeal just as you rounded the corner. Sure enough, standing with Jack hanging from one tensed arm, was your red headed best friend, his free hand holding up a plate of... Are those cookies? Jeez, if this guy wasn't taken, you would've kissed him. His wife probably wouldn't appreciate that. You laugh at the sight. Soon Jack was content to sit at the kitchen island and munch on cookies with a glass of milk, still trying to talk and talk.

You and Ron just relaxed against the counters.

"How was work?"

"Wonderful as always, had a few bumps in the road here and there, but that's pretty normal. More drama though. Pretty sure somebody put in their two weeks but that might just be rumor."

"Wow, sounds like fun. Not much on my end, business as usual."

You nodded, glancing at the stove clock. Four thirty. It was later than you thought it was.

"Is Jenny coming over? I'd love to have you guys here for dinner. I had planned on making meatloaf and mac'n'cheese but I think I've got leftovers for a casserole."

Ron smiled sadly, "Jenny's had a rough few days, I think she'd like that."

An hour later, after Ron, Jenny, Jack and yourself had shared a nice meal, and you had finally gotten Jack down for bed, you and the other couple settled onto the couch. The chatter was light but it was good to be able to relax with friends. Jenny and Ron headed home once the grandfather clock in the corner of the room chimed seven, your goodbyes said just on the front porch.

\------

Six years ago, he lost everything. His everything. The love of his life, just before he proposed, was snatched away by the agents of Talon. All he knew, was that she was in the U.S. and Talon was using her as a test subject. A test subject for their still experimental memory wipe and memory implant procedures. He was afraid that they would kill her or worse, the tests would work and she would forget him. Forget Overwatch, forget her life, and Talon would slap on a new identity and throw her somewhere while they watched and studied her.

Six years ago, those test worked. Soldier: 76, ex-commander of Overwatch and near hopeless, refused to give up the search for you after a year you were abducted, even when his teammates conceded that there was slim to no chance of you getting out of Talon's grasp. He searched, and searched, and searched. He disappeared from Overwatch for weeks at a time, tracking down and interrogating anyone he could get his hands on. 

It all paid off. Somehow, someone slipped up. An agent actually involved in the project got caught in the middle of some internal faction and opted out, and was hiding out away from Talon. He didn't stay hidden for long and Soldier beat them to the punch. It was a long and gruesome process, grinding the information out of the man, but now, here he was, watching this quaint little house in a nice neighborhood, in a good town, trying to drown the urge to rush through the door and make sure it was really you.

He watched as the door opened. It was late and the sun had just about fallen past the horizon, only a tiny sliver of golden-red light blazing over the edge of the world. He watched as the tall red headed male and a shorter, blonde haired female stepped out, turning to embrace you in farewell. He couldn't see past the both of them, but he caught glimpses of you that made his heart stop. You looked even lovelier than before and he thought you seemed to be almost _glowing_. Even at a distance he could see how happy you looked, how comfortable you'd become with this place. It broke his heart.


	2. Lights, Camera, Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been searching all this time and he's finally found you. Now what?

You kiss Jenny's cheek and then Ron's, waving as they turned to leave. You shifted, an odd feeling of being watched creeping down your spine. You looked around the yard and neighboring yards but you couldn't spot anything put of the ordinary. The quiet papping of small bare feet on wooden floor pulled you from your thoughts. 

"Mommy? I can't sleep." Jack was walking down the hall, still rubbing an eye and yawning. He was practically half asleep but the sounds of the others' departure must have woken him enough to get up.  
You inhaled deeply and sighed through your nose, bending down to your knee so that you could wrap your arms around him. You kissed his sandy blond hair and stood, his little arms wrapping around your neck. You looked out into the growing darkness one last time before closing the door, "Let's get you tucked in little boy."

\-----

She had a kid. She had a _kid_. He could feel the emotions fighting in his chest, threatening to break out. His feeble attempts to shut them down went unnoticed and he struggled to remain calm and still. There was no way in hell he could do this. At least, maybe not alone. Soldier had pulled closer to the fence and bush he hid between, directly across the street from where'd you'd been scanning the lawns. Now he slipped out from between them, his knees nearly buckling at it all. The comm system in his visor and headset sat deactivated, as it had for some time. Now he activated it.

A familiar voice was speaking through the shared line. Winston was talking to agents Hanzo and McCree, something about public areas. Both seemed rather flustered. Soldier cleared his throat into the mic, "Soldier: 76, reporting."

The surprise was evident across the comms as silence fell. Until Wiston broke it of course.

"Soldier! It is good to hear from you again! Ah, you've offline for so long we thought you had finally left us for good."

Pleasantries and jokes would have to wait, this was urgent. 

"I have news on Agent Reader."

"What?" McCree's voice echoed Winston's.

"She's alive."

There was silence for a full minute as Soldier let them digest the new information.

"Can you confirm?" Winston's voice was unsure, but hopeful.

"Unless she's got a twin that I didn't know about, I just saw her myself and I'm currently looking at her house." He wasn't sure what it was that had just tugged at his chest when he said that, but heart ache was a close enough description. He purposefully kept his voice low and calm, but it was audibly shaking. Much like the rest of him was tremoring slightly. 

There was a whoop from McCree's end and a some distant sound of Hanzo in the background.

"Soldier: 76, request that you return to base immediately. I want a report on my desk with all the information you have on Agent Reader and her whereabouts, don't rush in on this, we don't know what happened with Talon, how she got out, or what her stance on this situation is currently." Winston, even though he made it sound like an order, was excited. He was breathing in his mic. Loudly and quickly.

"Whoa, Winston, I can _smell_ your breath through the mic, buddy." McCree's voice was somewhat faint, as if he were holding the comms away from his face.

"Ah, oh, sorry." The staticky breathing cut out and Soldier started walking.

"I'll be there shortly."

\----

(Two Days Afterwards-)

You groaned and rolled over, thanking God that it was Saturday and that you didnt have to actually get up with your alarm. You'd forgotten to turn it off, but now you just rolled over, shut it off, and shut your eyes. For about five minutes. Then you couldn't even lie still. You were awake, as much as you wanted to deny it and sleep in for another hour. You rolled yourself reluctantly out of bed, stretching away the stiffness and not even bothering with getting dressed. Pajamas were perfectly fine for what you had planned today. Nothing. Jack's usual schedule said that he would be away until nine, so you had an whole hour and a half to yourself.

You didn't want to, but there was nothing else to do, so you cleaned. The kitchen was a mess, but only for half an hour longer. Then it sparkles and you moved onto the living room. Then the underused dining room. An hour and half after you started, you had most laundry either in the machines or folded, three of the technically six roomed house, dining and living room, and the kitchen. The guest bed, your room, and Jack's room would have to wait. Just as he did most days, Jack came pattering out of his bedroom, bedraggled and droopy eyed.

You smiled sympathetically at the boy, helping him up into the dinning room chair and setting a small bowl of cereal in front of him. he blinked his eyes a few times before attempting to feed himself. 

You wore your pajamas still, soft sweats and a tank top, but figured a shower would do you good, maybe help wash away the light tingling that started at the base of your neck. You weren't sure what it was but it didn't seem good. 

You stepped from you room some time later, hair still damp but fully clothed in jeans and a sweater, just as there came a crash. You bolted down the hallway only to find Jack, laughing hysterically at the toppled building blocks. The plastic tower had fallen over onto the hard wood floor along with the hard robot figurine, another toy of Jack's, and made quite a racket. You sighed and let yourself relax again, tossing the towel from your hand into a laundry basket beside the couch. "Alright kiddo, clean 'em up and go get dressed, I need to get you out of the house for a while." Jack "aw'ed" but did as he was told and was only disappointed for a short time before he was running to change into proper clothes. You smiled, how did you get so lucky to have such a wonderful little boy.

It took a few minutes to get Jack and yourself ready and loaded into the car, his car-seat fighting back until you loosened them. "You're getting so big! Soon you wont fit in the seat!" Jack took your comment as a compliment and beamed, sitting slightly taller in his spot as if it were an achievement of his. The quick ten minute drive to the nearby park went quickly and you were soon sitting on one of the benches, watching the six year old clamber about the jungle gym. It was only you, Jack, and another small family this early, but it was absolutely lovely out and you didn't doubt that the park would eventually become somewhat crowded. Jack ran about with the two other little boys, one older, one younger, and all three of them tailed by the other boys' younger sister. The girl was only about three years old and their mother kept reminding them to be careful. After a time you moved to sit and chat with the other mother, making quick friends with her.

All too soon the day began to warm up, your new friend Carrie herding her trio home before it became too hot. Shortly after her departure though a couple approached the park. An older mountain of a gentleman, and a lovely young women that couldn't have been much older than you. You were thinking of the odd sight before you noticed that the woman wore a clean white outfit, a red cross on her breast. It made sense, the retirement home was but a few minutes away, placed there specifically for its easy access to the park. With a playground on one end and an open sea of grass the park was very family friendly, another reason you enjoyed it. Jack, unperturbed by the loss of his play mates, was still running around, making up his own stories and fun. You watched him but still kept an eye on the new comers as they sat in one of the benches further down. The man looked as though he was in wonderful shape, but then you noticed the smaller woman next to him. She'd been obscured by the man and nurse from the angle you'd seen them at by now you caught sight of her. She was clad in a long, light grey jacket, the hood pulled up over her braided hair. Her expression, even from across the way was genuine and made you smile in return. You politely turned your gaze from them, only to watch Jack run up to them.

"Hi!" He grinned, gazing up in awe at the gentleman. Even sitting he was imposing. "You're really big." The older man laughed at the blunt statement while the nurse and the woman next to him wore smiles full of humor. 

Even at a distance you could hear the man's words clearly, "Perhaps you are simply small, little one." His German accent sounded vaguely familiar but you were sure exactly why. You stood with the intent to shoo your child away, keep him from bothering the three.

"Yeah, but you're really big so I just look small." Jack said matter-of-factly. He continued to talk, getting amused responses from the older couple. Jack looked at the nurse suddenly, as though he hadnt noticed her presence until now. He looked on quietly for just a second as she smiled kindly. "You're really pretty." He said finally. This time it was the nurse that laughed. You couldnt quite make out what she said but Jack grinned, looking back in your direction. You made your way to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!! Incomplete but should be up and finished soon.

"So in a brief overview, information we've gained through research on the area and camera footage from around Agent Reader's home and neighborhood has supplied that she frequents a nearby park. Agent Reinhardt, Ana, and Mercy will go in under cover for a few days at the retirement home further down the street and visit the park over a few days to try and catch Agent Reader while she's there. Agent Reinhardt and Ana will go in as Mr. Berl Hartmann and Mrs. Aya Hartmann." Winston paused, Angela and Reinhardt still smiling at the subtle joke. "Agent Tracer, McCree, and Soldier:76 will stay on the drop ship somewhere withing close proximity and wait for further orders. Hopefully this is to remain strictly a recon. mission. However certain code words or phrases maybe be used to ascertain the well being and position Agent Reader is currently in. Agent Reader herself put together much of the coding system and I've printed out copies for each of you of what to look out for." Sitting back in the chair behind him Winston sighed, "Let's just try to make sure we can get her home safe."

The agents, McCree, Lena, Angela, Soldier, Ana, and Reinhardt took that to be the end of the briefing, gathering their papers and dispersing. Each one moved to their own quarters, gathering their things in preparation of shipping out, Lena, already prepared, headed for the drop ship to inspect and start it up. 

Soldier, having anticipated this mission, was already packed as well. His bag was light, seeing as this was supposedly a recon mission _and_ he was just back up. That ground his gears a bit. It wasn't like he could just waltz into a public park as he was, being a wanted vigilante and on a supposedly enemy base but he still wished that he could be the one to bring you home.

-

With Tracer and Ana in the cockpit chatting lightly about Ana's civilian disguise, a neat braid and comfortable ((Incomplete//))


	4. PSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a real chapter, sorry.

Alright my loves, first things first, I would like to apologize. In begining this I have discovered something about myself: I'm a short story author and I cannot keep to commitments like this practical book was going to be. This was supposed to be a long, inspired and inspiring work, however I don't not have the attention span necessary to complete it. If, on the off chance, someone would like to take up and finish this instead, message me or comment and I am more than happy to hand it over. Please, it's taunting me and I hate that I can't finish it for you guys I feel awful about it TnT.


End file.
